Vinnie Hinostroza
| birth_place = Bartlett, Illinois | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 9 | weight_lb = 173 | shoots = Right | draft = 169th overall | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2015 | career_end = }} Vincent Enrique "Vinnie" Hinostroza (born April 3, 1994) is an American professional ice hockey player. He currently plays with the Arizona Coyotes in the National Hockey League (NHL). Hinostroza was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 6th round (169th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Hinostroza played for the Chicago Mission AAA Youth Hockey Club (where his future NHL teammates Ryan Hartman and Nick Schmaltz also played for). While playing for the Mission's U16 midget team, he played in 34 games where he scored 13 goals, had 21 assists and 38 penalty minutes. He attended USA Hockey's Central District U16 camp and was selected by the Waterloo Black Hawks in the first round (4th overall) in the 2010 USHL Futures Draft. Hinostroza would later commit to playing college hockey at the University of Notre Dame. Hinostroza attended the University of Notre Dame where he skated two seasons with the Notre Dame Fighting Irish. In his freshman season, he was named to the 2013–14 Hockey East All-Rookie Team, and the following year, he was named to the 2014–15 Hockey East First All-Star Team. On March 21, 2015, Hinostroza signalled the end of his collegiate career after his junior season in signing a three-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. He was assigned to the Blackhawks AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs to begin his professional rookie 2015–16 season. On October 16, 2015, he was recalled by the Blackhawks and on October 17, 2015, Hinostroza made his NHL debut, playing against the Columbus Blue Jackets. He recorded two penalty minutes and two shots on goal as Chicago won 4–1. Hinostroza scored his first career NHL goal against Jacob Markström of the Vancouver Canucks on November 19, 2016. He also recorded two assists in the same game which helped the Blackhawks rally from a 3–0 deficit and win in overtime. On June 15, 2018, Hinostroza agreed to a two-year contract with the Blackhawks, despite the possibility of becoming a free agent on July 1. On July 12, 2018, Hinostroza was traded to the Arizona Coyotes along with Marián Hossa, Jordan Oesterle and a 2019 third-round pick, in exchange for Marcus Krüger, Jordan Maletta, Andrew Campbell, prospect MacKenzie Entwistle, and a 2019 fifth-round draft pick. This trade cleared up $8.5 million cap space for the Blackhawks. Personal life Hinostroza is the son of Rick and Laura Hinostroza and he grew up in Illinois with his older sister Carli. He attended high school at Bartlett High School where he played football and lacrosse. While playing junior hockey with the Waterloo Blackhawks, he attended Waterloo West High School in Waterloo, Iowa where he graduated in 2012. He is of Ecuadorian descent through his paternal grandparents. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * Category:Born in 1994 Category:American men's ice hockey players Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish men's ice hockey players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Waterloo Black Hawks players